The Adventures of the Lost Continent
This fanfiction, and all OCs and tribes within, belong to Lightseeker GameWing! She started it on January 25th, 2017. It is still unfinished, and she hopes to update it at least weekly. Dawnfinder was beginning to regret this. She'd come here, to what was supposedly the grand and amazing and perfect and beautiful and wonderful Night Kingdom. There would be gardens, he said. There would be festivals, he said. Looking out at the dilapidated buildings beneath her, she was beginning to wonder if Darkstalker had been lying. Nobody could ever live here, not in the state the buildings were in. Maybe exploring one would make her feel better? She spiraled down and landed neatly in the center of what probably had been a pavilion, judging by the stone bricks she felt underneath her talons. Unfortunately, she couldn't actually see any of it, because of the overabundance of dead weeds. She picked a random building that looked fairly impressive, and trudged toward it through the ocean of plants. As she stood directly below it, she realized there was a sign. She squinted at it, barely able to make out the word "Library". A library? What if some books survived whatever happened to this place? She stepped inside. Large, shattered windows had left glass everywhere. Dawnfinder's first reaction was to leap away, but upon closer inspection, she realized that rain had washed away the edges of some of the glass. She landed carefully, still avoiding the shards. She walked around the broken and moldy remnants of bookcases and large chunks of roof. It seemed as if a hurricane or a particularly horrible rainstorm had hit the building, destroying nearly everything. She decided to approach the surviving bookshelves. The only bookshelves still standing were made of black, weathered stone. Wondering how they'd survived for all of those 2,000 years, Dawnfinder selected a fairly large, leather-bound book. It was heavy and it looked like some of the pages were torn, but it was dry, and a title had been embossed into the cover. Blowing off the dust, she saw the title, written in spotty silver. ''The Adventures of the Lost Continent, by Flamespreader. ''Curious, she opened the book. Surprisingly, none of the ink had been smudged by water, and the pages were only a little waterstained on the edges. She began to read. ----------------------Page Break-------------------------- Many years ago, as legend goes, all dragons lived together on the Lost Continent, then known as Aria. Every tribe that exists today comes from Aria, leaving only when too many dragons lived on the isle. Within this book lies the tales of the tribes of Aria, and the stories of their most grandiose legends. DawnWings In a land of southern ice and snow, the DawnWings live. Their great feathered wings, their heads and tails with flares of fur, their long, snakelike bodies, all are some of the rarest features in dragons outside of their tribe. They were envied and considered perfect by nearly all of the tribes of Aria. Their very first queen, Andromeda, is the most famous of the DawnWings. Her light pink scales shimmered like a beautiful sunrise, and she was fair and just. Her tribe loved her, and served under her willingly. All except one, that is: Her brother, Cygnus. He was desperate, intelligent, and power-hungry, all of which spelled one thing for Andromeda and her kingdom: Trouble. One day, as Andromeda was walking through her palace and looking for the hatchery (a new clutch of eggs was due in several days, and she wanted to check on them. As she rounded the corner, she nearly bumped into Cygnus, who was walking towards her. "Oh, Cygnus, I didn't see you there! What are you doing in this part of the palace? I almost never see you here!" Cygnus straightened up. "Oh, just going to the library." Andromeda looked confused, and pointed behind him. "The library's that way..." "Oh. Uh, thanks. I typically use the one in town, is all..." Cygnus turned, and walked into the library. ''I hate her. I can't wait to get rid of her. ''His tail lashing, he decided maybe he should look through history to see what other failed coups had done. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Lightseeker GameWing) Category:Fanfictions